Goodbye
by SwEeT AnGeL 1004
Summary: This is a story of a young woman who is betrayed by those who love her and she most trusted. One day she can't take it anymore...and this is her story to her friends and family. (Beware: suicide. rated PG. no flames allowed. one shot.)


Sakura focused the camera on herself.  
She looked very pale and drawn, and the camera had closed in too close.  
"Hi, you guys."  
She looked down, and there was a moment of silence.  
After raising her head, she softly said, "By the time you see this movie, i'm probably d....dead...? Touya's at Yuki's house, so he won't be back until a couple of hours, which is good...and daddy's at an archaeology dig...  
"You won't believe I have done this. Perfect little Sakura, actually commiting suicide? C'mon, there's a reason, and the reason i'm making this tape is to tell you that reason of why i'm... *cough*...whatever."  
Sakura smiled weakly, and continued, "I'm doing this because I can't go on with life. It used to be so perfect and fun, but it's turned into a living hell for me. I wanna say good bye to you guys, okay.  
"For daddy, I know you feel like it's all your fault, and that you should've raised me better, but it's not your fault. I'll be with mother, in a better place without pain, which i'm feeling, very intensely. So dad, just remember that I love you, okay?  
"For Touya, it's not your fault. Don't kill yourself thinking that you should've stayed home instead of visiting Yuki, if you had stayed home I still would've done it, maybe even earlier. After I die, you won't gave to look after your little sister anymore....i'll look after you okay? I love you, too...don't forget about me, but don't cry too hard.  
"For Yukito, I love you too, as a brother of mine. That's all I want to say. And all my friends at school, Rika, Naomi, Yamazaki, Chiharu, etc., I don't want you guys to forget about all the fun times we've had at school, and I learned a lot from you guys...especially you, Yamazaki! Kero and Eriol, take care of the cards."  
Sakura was basically crying by now, you could tell this was the hardest part.  
"Tomoyo...I feel so betrayed by you, but I know you couldn't help it, so I want to forgive you and give you my agreement. Don't forget all the times we've had, and please don't throw away those beautiful costumes you made for me.   
"Syaoran..."  
Sakura could only say the word, gulp, and then cry a little more.  
"I hate you...how could you ever do that to me!! You lead me on for a while, giving me a ring and then you blow me off on a date and tell me that you're with Tomoyo. After that, you get Tomoyo pregneat and decide to marry. Do you think I could just forget that? You weren't who I thought you were."  
Sakura moaned, "I'm so very sorry, you guys. In my coffin, could you guys please put these special items in there? This represents all you guys..."  
Sakura set down a picture of her mother, father, brother and her.   
"This represents all of my family."  
She set down a small stuffed animal and a class picture.  
"This is for Yuki and all my friends at school."  
Sakura took out a necklace with a key on it, and said that it was Kero and Eriol's.  
Now shaking, she took out a couple of video tapes, and said, "This is   
T-Tomoyo's...."  
Slowly, she took off a ring she had been wearing.  
"This is Syaoran's diamond ring he gave me. It was supposed to symbolize our togetherness...and our end. So it'll end mine..."  
Sakura started to sharpen an edge until it was as sharp as a knife.  
She slit her wrist, and put the ring back on.  
For the rest of the video, she laid down on the soft, blood dripping into a cup as she explained, "I don't want to mess up our house..."  
Slowly, her life was taken away, and for a last time, she breathed, saying... "I love you"  
  
End.  
  
  
  
A/N: This was NOT meant to be as morbid as it came out, but somewhere i just got the idea....anyways, this doesn't mean i'm depressed as my writing came out. Kind of a good idea, don'tcha think? (Okay, I know that last comment is going to get me a LOT of flames). Anyways, read and review!  
  
  



End file.
